<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexy Shark—doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo by HunnybadgerV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353485">Sexy Shark—doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnybadgerV/pseuds/HunnybadgerV'>HunnybadgerV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Arrow for Directness [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Shirtless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnybadgerV/pseuds/HunnybadgerV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped on a island … Not really. Tayen and Sharky have a sweet and silly morning moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sharky Boshaw/Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Arrow for Directness [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexy Shark—doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Suggestion from @AlyssAlenko in The Write Moment Sprint Channel. “Someone get this man a shirt so I can concentrate/Can you put on a shirt so I can concentrate?” Also, I may or may not have sung this title to the tune of Baby Shark … and considered having Tayen sing that rendition for him. It could still happen. Just sayin’.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out here about all a person could hear was the sound of the water and the birds. That’s what Tayen said she liked about it—the quiet and the illusion of calm. She’d told him she could scream at the top of her lungs and no one would freak out or come running like she’d been murdered. He wasn’t quite sure why she needed to scream like that in the first place, unless it had to do with Eden’s Gate. But if that was the cure, then perhaps the whole damned county should be out in the forest hollering like banshees.</p><p>Next to the dormant fire pit, Tayen hunched over her map, gnawing on a piece of beef jerky. Sharky had sat in the mouth of the tent watching her for a few minutes. He couldn’t say why, precisely. Maybe in the back of his head he thought it might turn out like one of those movie scenes where the one person just senses the other one looking. Then they turn and smile at each other … or more—of course, that always depended on what website you did your movie watching on.</p><p>She was clearly focused on something, so he unfolded himself slowly and walked up behind her. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss on the top of her head, “Mornin’ Chica.”</p><p>The deputy’s head turned in his direction. That’s when the surprise in her eyes softened into that fondness which made his stomach do that thing where it felt like it would turn itself inside out. “Hey,” she said, a soft smile curving her pink lips. “I didn’t wake you, did I?” Her tone contained deep concern over the possibility.</p><p>“Nah.” He let his fingers graze the edge of her jaw. “Sun did that.”</p><p>Her attention snapped to the horizon, then to her watch, back to him, and to her things spread out in front of her. “Crap.” She stuck the last bit of her preserved breakfast in her mouth and snatched up the huge paper map that covered everything else. She folded it as fast as she could manage but had to unfold it in frustration at least twice until she got it right.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, crouching down to help her fold up the waterproof ones. They were kind of idiot proof, and easier to collapse down to a manageable size.</p><p>The notebook she’d been jotting things down in snapped closed as she got to her feet.</p><p>When she stood, Sharky rose to his full height as well. “I …” she said as she turned into him. Her mouth went slack for a moment and she licked her lips. Then she swallowed as her gaze skimmed over his bare chest. “I, um.” Her dark eyes finally flicked back up to meet his.</p><p>Sharky couldn’t help the crooked smirk that curled his mouth. He rather liked it when she ogled him.</p><p>“You should get dressed?” she told him.</p><p>“You sure?” he replied, tucking his thumbs through the belt loops of his jeans. The movement worked to draw her eyes downward, and he knew they dropped past the showy belt buckle securing his pants. His skin tingled as her gaze skimmed back upward, while she secured her bottom lip between her teeth.</p><p>“Yeah,” she said, though it sounded more like a question. When Sharky didn’t move, she let out a sigh and gave him a hint of a pout. “Can you please put on a shirt,” she began, “so I can concentrate?”</p><p>His grin widened and he couldn’t bite back his laughter. “Seriously?” He might have preened a little at the idea that he could distract the deputy so easily.</p><p>Her tongue swept over her lips again and Tayen inched closer to him, into that kind of proximity he liked. She was so close he could almost feel the warmth of her skin radiating against his. Her head leaned back, and she rose on the balls of her feet. Then the tip of her nose grazed his chin, like a little butterfly kiss; her lips landed there next, pressing a gentle, sweet kiss to the same spot.</p><p>“Yes, pretty please. With a cherry on top?” The husky tone in her voice made him want to say no, but the pleading look she gave him countered it entirely. “I can’t burn another day out here on our own private tiny island, even if that’s the only thing I can think about right this second.”</p><p>“That’s what you’re thinking about?” he asked, brushing his fingers along her neck.</p><p>“Shark,” she pleaded.</p><p>The ghosting caress of her fingers on his ribs widened his smile. “Sorry ‘bout that, Dep,” he said in a tone that was anything but apologetic. The grin on his face didn’t hold a shred of remorse either. “Didn’t realize I could be quite so much trouble.”</p><p>“Yeah, you sound all broken up over it,” she chided. She rose on her tiptoes and gripped his chin; it wasn’t tight at all, just meant to get his lips into her range. The soft peck lingered.</p><p>Her lips were warm, and soft like flower petals. Sharky wished it might have deepened, but there was a sliver of him deep down, under all the rest of the things he felt for her, that knew she was right. There was work to be done. Of course, that didn’t change the fact that he now knew an easy method of stealing her attention.</p><p>The kiss broke and she swatted him on the shoulder with a map. “Get a shirt on,” she ordered with a grin and a lingering ogle.</p><p>“You know, I could just go without today, for your benefit.”</p><p>Tayen’s laughter carried over the still morning water of the lake. “How selfless of you to offer, Sharky. But what if I’m the jealous type.”</p><p>“Guess you’ll just have to protect my honor from any Peggie that side eyes me like the luscious piece of man-steak that I am.” He adored the sound of her laugh and watched her lose the battle to maintain any sense of decorum.</p><p>“Can’t argue with that logic.” She zipped her pack closed, then straightened and walked over to him as she tugged it on. “So, do me a favor, hot stuff.” Her hand wasn’t as cold as usual, but there was still a chill to it when she patted him smack in the center of his chest. <em>Right over my heart,</em> he thought. “Put on a shirt so I don’t have to shoot anyone I wasn’t already planning on.”</p><p>“Well,” he drawled out, “since you put it that way.” He leaned over enough to steal another kiss. She gave him another pat. “Guess it would be a shame to lose Grace or Jess to your jealous rage.”</p><p>Her laughter bloomed once more. “Yes. That would be a horrible turn of events.”</p><p>Sharky brushed her hair behind her ear and dropped a peck on her temple as she stepped away to gather the rest of their kit. He wandered over to the tent and fished out the shirt he’d shed the night before when they tiredly peeled one another out of their clothes only to pass out before any friskiness could occur. Pulling it right side out, he turned to find her staring again. This time it was just like in those movie scenes—she shot him a big grin and a playful wink.</p><p>He gave his hips a little wiggle and decided to give her a little show. His own reverse strip tease. She didn’t look away. One arm slipped into the sleeve of his t-shirt, then the other, gathering it in his hand it pulled it over his head and slipped it on. He didn’t just let it fall along his torso though, no, he inched it down nice and slow. When it was a few inches above his belt, Tayen placed her fingers to her mouth and whistled loud, then gave him a raucous cheer as she yelled, “Put it on, baby!”</p><p>Her reaction tickled him, and he laughed warmly. “Only for you, T,” he promised with a wink.</p><p>She fanned herself with her hand and pretended to swoon. He didn’t want to turn away, he wanted her to keep looking at him like that, like he was something special, but he knew they needed to go. With great reluctance, he poked his head back in the tent and grabbed his hoodie and his hat. Then picked up his own pack off the ground and strutted over to her. “Let’s get this show on the road.”</p><p>Tayen Quick’s hand fisted in the neck of his signature green hoodie and it surprised him for a moment when she yanked him toward her. When her lips touched his, the hands he raised to catch himself with went to her face. Sharky held her close. With a tiny lick at her lips, they parted, and he deepened it. She didn’t let his sweatshirt go, and he could feel her other hand tugging at the belt loop on his hip, as she pressed against him.</p><p>Knowing she was as into him as he was her, it was like a drug. Best high he’d ever known, really. And he couldn’t get enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>